


Bones' Broken Heart

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Can be read as gen, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: Leonard can't take it anymore.





	Bones' Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please forgive any errors.

“Just shut up, Jim.” Leonard sighed as he wearily rubbed his furrowed brow. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take. 

“Bones… I just… there’s certain things I can’t talk about.” Jim held his hands out placatingly. 

“Right, so you fight it out. Which is much healthier." Leonard replied, sarcastically.

Leonard turned away and walked over to his side of the dorm, fiddled with the placement of things on his desk.

“Bones? Tell me how I can make things right.” Jim’s voice was strained but Leonard didn’t turn back to face his roommate. Couldn’t. Needed to stay strong for his own sake.

“Just go, Jim. I’ll request a new rooming assignment. This obviously isn’t working.” Leonard’s shoulders slumped as he spoke but he remained steadfast in his stance, gazing unseeing out the windows.

“Bones, no! That’s not necessary! We can work it out. We’ve done ok this past year, right?” Jim sounded near panicked and Leonard wondered if his expressive face had reopened any of the cuts and abrasions that covered his normally wholesome good looks.

“Jim, I’m sorry but it’s too late for that.” Leonard still kept his back to Jim knowing if he turned around he’d cave and break his heart further. He was doing this to protect himself.

“Bones!” Jim sounded like he might actually be crying. Huh. “What did I do?” he asked plaintively.

“Jim,” Leonard’s voice broke but he forced himself to continue. “It’s just that I care too much and you don’t care at all.”

All he heard from Jim was a sudden whoosh of breath.

Leonard turned, “Fine. If you won’t leave, I will.” 

He avoided his former roommate/best friend/potentially something more, grabbed his satchel and walked out the door. He kept his eyes straight and refused to acknowledge the feeling of his heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head & I forced myself to write it. I have been majorly depressed the past few years and dealing with serious health issues and I haven't had the urge or interest to write in years. 
> 
> I've barely dipped my toe in this writing for this fandom but I've read most of it! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Concrit welcome.


End file.
